Hyung's Chicken 'N More
by MentallyChallengedNinja
Summary: It all began when Fujikun was hungry and craved the most WONDERFUL chicken in all of Japan, practically the world, the only thing is...the owner of Hyung's Chicken 'N more is just a bit more than a bucket of friend legs....


Fujikun was hungry. I mean he was ALWAYS hungry but that's beside the fact. At that exact moment he was extremely hungry and not just hungry for anything, he wanted some good chicken. Good chicken? Yes, he was craving the oh so infamous Hyung's Chicken and More, so off he went, slipping out of the recording studio and travelling down a few dark and shady alleyways until finally reaching the gaudily decorated abode.

Fujikun hadn't gone to see Hyung is quite a long while, he was just a tad bit terrified to see Hyung's reaction but the ravenous hunger pains in his tiny tummy overrode the fear as he pushed aside the sliding door.

"Hello?" Fujikun inched into the dimly lit room that slightly reminded him of a bar. He smiled as he was enveloped back into the comforting familiarity of the small restaurant and he found ihis/i stool among the five that lined the bar in front of the kitchen.

The memories of his youngin' days crept back into his mind like a stealthy sex-addicted HYDE on a summer night, the memory of the savory chicken got to him the most and Fujikun couldn't help but salivate uncontrollably, just like a HYDE on a summer night watching Gackto-kun undress did (but that's another story).

"Hyung-sama?" Fujikun jolted from his memories, quickly glancing around the small restaurant, Hyung was known to be extra ninja and extra crazy and could attack Fujikun at any minute. Unfortunately and very unusually Hyung-sama was nowhere to be seen. Taking the initiative, Fujikun began to inch his hand or to be more exact his heavenly index finger over to the small metal bell used to call service.

DING

Fujikun was taken aback! That ding was tremendous making him grab onto the counter as the whole restaurant shook.

"MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA" a ghastly cackling was heard from behind the counter as a small figure blanketed with the shadows, began to rise, death glistening from his eyes.

"Kami-sama!" Fujikun cried, praying his heart out, he didn't want to die now!

"NO you fool!" The shadows covering the man were thrown off, yet the haunting look of the man's eyes still remained, glaring right through Fujikun into his heart, mortifying it.

The man jumped upon the counter, his yellow kimono rustling gently. "What are you doing here!? You traitor!?" Hyung's bald head glistened, and his long beard tickled Fujikun's face.

"Traitor!?" Fujikun cried, "I come for a visit and this is what I get?! Being called a..."

FWAP!!

Hyung, despite his small size, only the size of a normal 4th grader, had slapped Fujikun across his immaculate face, "Yes, Traitor. You go eat AMERICAN chicken and no come here since 1969! I no serve a traitor! No, No, No! OUT OUT OUT!" Hyung bellowed in a high pitch old man voice.

"1969? Really, you old fart," Fujikun laughed, he'd forgotten just how insane his old friend was. "I wasn't even born in 1969, Hyung-sama."

"'Hyung-sama', what is that? You trying to butter these old joints for sum chicken? I see through the ebil plan." Hyung leaned closer to Fujikun's face, staring him into the eyes intently as if trying to intimidate the man more.

"Whoa, Hyung-sama, what a mighty fine amount of wrinkles you've grown!" Fujikun giggled sending the old man into a temper tantrum, "Ah you're just the same, you look all big and mighty yet you still just act like a baby."

Hyung grumbled and slid off the counter, pulling on a worn out apron, "Well what do you want!?"

"You know, the usual."

"You no been here since hide was born, how should I remember the 'usual'!?"

"You mean when hide died?"

"No you were here then, I remember."

"You old man! You still make no sense!"

"So whatcha want?" Hyung arched his eyebrow, "Must I tell you the menu?" A sly smile appeared upon his ancient face.

"No, no..." Fujikun stuttered but it was too late!

Ripping off his yellow kimono Hyung revealed a shiny black leather suit, a top hat and cane appearing out of thin air. Taking a deep breath the old man began to sing and dance.

"Weeellll, we have some fried chicken you see!?" Hyung jitterbugged with an invisible girl, "but I know instead you'd want meeeee!" he pirouetted over to the cash register, "I can cut up and dice some Bruce leeeeee, or if you you'd like I'll give you the bassist FLEAAAA!"

"Hyung-sama this is unnecessary!" Fujikun stammered, god, Hyung's rhymes had gotten quite odd over the years.

"Not necessary!? don't make me pleeaaa!" Hyung pulled, or better described, FLUNG Fujikun off of the stool, pulling him into a tight foxtrot.

"Baby don't forget this side dish is free," Hyung winked seductively, but then again only at three, you want some tea? teeheehee, I also serve some Gackt weewee...but what hunger would that satisfy? tis soo small don't you agree!?"

"Fried chicken!" Fujikun yelled, "I want fried chicken! GO GO GO!" Fujikun ripped himself free from the old man's grip, "Go make my chicken...please?"

"Fine! You never let me finish my song! I would have been a opera singer ya know. Back before the Civil War, I had all ladies 'cause my voice and lyrics.... scandalous, sexy! Hmmm...sorta like...Kyo-kun's voice!" The man disappeared through a door way, mumbling about lost moments of fame that should have been.

Hyung hadn't changed since the last time Fujikun had came, but Fujikun remembered why he'd stopped coming. The old man had kept getting just a tad bit more pushy and insane...Fujikun just couldn't remember the exact cause of his absent.

Hyung-sama was taking a bit long to prepare his fried chicken, maybe Fujikun should have started worrying but instead he dozed off for a bit, thoughts of a maid outfit clad Kai and milkman shorts-ed You filling his dreams... 


End file.
